Forgive My Betrayal
by Madame Halie
Summary: Robin and Raven awaken from a night of partying to realize they've had sex. Problem? Both are dating someone else, one engaged. Worse Raven's pregnant. How will they explain this to their significant other and can they forvgive this betrayal? BBxRae, RxSt
1. Chapter 1: Tell No One

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 1: Tell No One_

Robin sat up and groaned. The alcohol was making his head ache.

_How can I the former Boy Wonder be so irresponsible? _Robin thought, _first night at age 21 and I get plastered, God._

Robin felt a stirring beside him and looked to see Starfire.

Instead he saw Raven.

"Ra…" Robin started.

Robin stopped once his eyes had a look around. This wasn't his house.

"This is…Raven's apartment," Robin realized noticing the dark intricately designed wallpaper, "what the hell am I doing here so late?" he asked pulling back the covers.

Robin looked down in horror. The whole lower half of him was naked.

_No, _Robin thought, _no, no, no, no, no, _he thought disbelieving the situation, _I couldn't…I'm engaged so I couldn't…crap._

Robin grabbed the alarm clock and looked at the time.

5:30 a.m.

"Shit," Robin muttered his voice cracking, "SHIT!" he shouted angrily and flung the alarm clock on the floor.

The clock broke into flying pieces.

Raven jumped with a start.

When she turned and saw Robin half-naked she screamed.

Robin quickly tried to cover himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Raven screamed at him.

"I…" Robin said covering himself, "I don't remember anything beyond being at a party last night," he told her.

"Your birthday party," Raven reminded him.

"I know that," Robin said, "I just…don't kn…remember what we did," he told her.

Raven looked down at the purple sheet covering her naked frame.

"I could take a guess," Raven said dryly, "Beast Boy's going to…" she started, "oh no," she said suddenly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Starfire," Raven whispered, "Robin if she finds…"

"We tell no one," Robin said firmly.

"Bu…" Raven started.

"I'm engaged to her Raven," Robin reminded her, "engaged."

Raven sighed. She didn't like this.

"Okay," Raven agreed, "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Robin said gratefully, "as long as we keep this quiet, nothing else can happen," he said confidently.

Raven nodded in agreement.

_I really hope so Robin, _Raven thought, _I really hope so._


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 2: Pregnant_

Robin kissed Starfire on the cheek. It had been two months since that one night with Raven and Robin wanted nothing more than to put the experience behind him.

"Hi Robin," Starfire said happily as he put down his jacket.

"How was your day?" Robin asked her.

"Excellent," Starfire said brightly, "Jump Industries wants to fast forward my designs."

"That's great," Robin said, "congratulations," he told her.

Starfire blushed heavily.

"I've been waiting for this day since college," Starfire said tearfully, "sometimes I thought I wouldn't make it."

"They'd be crazy not to take your designs Starfire," Robin told her, "they're awesome."

"I guess so," Starfire agreed, "so how was work?"

"As great as accounting can be," Robin said frankly, "I would've joined the rank of detec…" he started.

"No!" Starfire cried immediately shaking her head.

Robin quickly remembered his promise and calmed Starfire down.

"No life threatening pursuits," Robin remembered, "I promised you when I dropped out of the academy," he said, "I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you," Starfire said and hugged him, "we did enough as heroes in our teen years," she pointed out, "the city has new heroes now," she said, "we can now live happily as civilians."

Robin suppressed a sigh. He was happy to be with Starfire, but he still missed the day to day activities of crime fighting.

_But I promised her, _Robin thought, _and I've broken enough promises already, _he thought recalling his one nightstand with Raven.

"You're such a wonderful fiancé," Starfire declared, "you'd never hurt me."

Robin crookedly smiled back.

"Is there something wrong with your face?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Oh um no," Robin responded, "my face is fine, really."

"Good," Starfire said and kissed him on the lips, "I made the earthly masterpiece of hotdogs with extra relish and mustard," she declared, "I also ordered Chinese," she added sheepishly.

Starfire still wasn't a great cook. But the few things she could cook she did. Especially hotdogs since she could plaster them with mustard, her favourite topping and beverage (don't ask).

"That's great Starfire," Robin said softly.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked noticing that he had been sombre lately.

"Nothing," Robin lied, "I'm just so…so glad to be here with you," he told her.

Starfire smiled.

"Our wedding's in three months," Starfire said flirtatiously, "maybe we should get practicing on the honeymoon part," she suggested.

Robin growled in response.

"After hotdogs," Starfire added and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Robin cried and quickly went after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven's eye twitched again during her meditation.

_What the hell is messing with my concentration? _Raven thought.

It wasn't Beast Boy since he wasn't coming 'til ten, nothing annoying to her was in the room or inside her mind, Robin was…

_Why am I thinking of Robin? _Raven thought incredulously, _he has nothing to do with this._

But something in Raven's gut told her she was wrong.

"Azrath…" Raven started again.

"Hey Babe," Beast Boy said suddenly.

Raven's response was a book in Beast Boy's face.

"Ow!" Beast Boy whined.

"God Garfield!" Raven screamed.

She only called him that when she was really upset.

"Call me Beast Boy," Beast Boy whined, "I got to keep the name," he reminded her.

"Cyborg's the only one who decided to go back to his birth name," Raven stated, "well, only Starfire and I used our real names in the Teen Titans," she added.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said slowly, "why did you hit me?" he went back to the subject at hand."

"I'm meditating," Raven said testily, "you're not supposed to be back for hours," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy said causing Raven to slap her hand over her face, "but I came early to give a surprise to you."

"Surprise?" Raven asked.

"Ta da!" Beast Boy shouted and took a square subject wrapped in gift paper.

"What is it?" Raven asked too befuddled to make a guess.

"A baby book," Beast Boy told her.

Raven's mouth hit the floor.

"The change in your scent," Beast Boy revealed, "wait, you didn't know?" he asked.

"Oh my God," Raven said softly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked coming closer.

"Get out," Raven whispered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked coming closer.

"I said GET OUT!" Raven exploded.

A whimpering Beast Boy crept out the extra room.

Raven looked at her feet and sighed.

_This baby is either Beast Boy or Robin's, _Raven thought, _the question is, which one? _she thought, _well if I'm even really pregnant of course._


	3. Chapter 3: Deceit

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Please Note: First I'll like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. Secondly the chapters for this story will mostly be short. I might make a few longer but mostly they'll be to the point and short. Thank you for reading this and please remember to read and review this story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 3: Deceit_

Beast Boy sat at a bar watching a bar lounge singer belt out tunes at 2 o' clock in the morning.

Right now she was singing 'Please Mr. Jailer'.

An hour later he met her backstage.

"Garfield," Kitten said happily hugging him.

Beast Boy smiled and hugged her back.

"Don't call me that in public," Beast Boy warned.

"We don't talk in public," Kitten reminded him then pouted.

"You know that…" Beast Boy started.

"That Raven doesn't like me, yeah I've heard the tired old song before," Kitten said getting annoyed.

"You know that you and I are only friends," Beast Boy said, "but Raven…" he said, "she's not so trusting," he added.

"Well we did date," Kitten said running a hand along his jaw.

Beast Boy chuckled.

"That was years ago," Beast Boy added, "I'm with Raven now."

"Did you tell her?" Kitten asked.

"Tried to," Beast Boy said.

Kitten raised a questioning eyebrow.

Beast Boy whispered what he found out in her ear.

Kitten squealed with delight.

"I don't care what she says," Kitten said, "I want to an auntie," she declared.

"When she finds out I'm still talking you I might not even live long enough to be a daddy," Beast Boy said honestly.

Kitten pouted.

"But I'll find a way," Beast Boy added.

_Damn, after all these years I still can't say no to her, _Beast Boy thought, _but she did help me pick out Raven's engagement ring, _he remembered, _I have to pay her back._

"Damn straight," Kitten said nudging him.

Soon both burst out laughing.

"But why didn't she know that she was pregnant?" Kitten asked.

Beast Boy shrugged.

_Hmm, _Kitten thought, _I guess I'll never know, _she thought, _but Raven's usually a lot more prepared than that._

* * *

Starfire sat in her office on a warm afternoon.

Then her cell rang.

Starfire quickly answered it.

"Afternoon caller," Starfire said enthusiastically, "I'm Starfire and if this is a wrong number you can just kindly hang up."

"Star," Raven said.

"Raven, my dear friend," Starfire said happily, "I'm waiting on some papers so I can talk for a few minutes."

"I'm pregnant," Raven revealed.

Starfire went silent.

"Starfire?" Raven asked.

"Um, congratulations," Starfire said slowly, "a baby," she said softly.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Oh nothings wrong," Starfire said brightly, "I'm just, filled with the surprise."

"Oh," Raven said, "anyway, um, I just wanted to tell someone…"

"Does Beast Boy your boyfriend earth mate know," Starfire asked.

"Oh, uh, …yeah," Raven told her, "he found out last night."

"Glorious," Starfire said, "I can't wait for the day of its delivery."

"Yeah," Raven said dryly, "anyway, I just wanted you to know."

"Of course, thank you for the news of a conceived offspring," Starfire told her.

"Ok, bye," Raven said and hung up.

"Bye," Starfire said and hung up.

"A baby," Starfire said softly.

_Raven's having a baby, _Starfire thought, _while I can't even conceive._


	4. Chapter 4: Pressing Issues

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 4: Pressing Issues_

Terra stood in front of apartment 2G.

"Hello," Terra said knocking for the fourth time, "Mr. Stone?"

Victor answered.

"So you showed up on time?" Victor asked grinning.

"Quit it Cyborg," Terra snapped.

"Not my name anymore," Victor stated.

"Just let me in." Terra said getting annoyed.

"This way my lady," Victor said stepping aside.

Terra rolled her eyes and stepped in.

After setting up her equipment she got to work.

She danced to 'You Spin me Like a Record' only in her underwear and used a wooden chair as a prop.

Victor grinned as he watched her.

_Twelve more songs to go, _Victor thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven sat awake in her apartment. The clock read 2 a.m. and Raven readied to make a call.

"Hi Starfire," Raven said pleasantly, "may I talk to Robin?" she asked, "I know it's late but please."

"Raven?" Robin asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you now," Raven said seriously.

"Now?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Tell Starfire anything, just get over here," Raven hissed.

"Okay," Robin said after a long pause, "bye."

* * *

Raven sat in her bed waiting.

Half an hour later there was a knock on Raven's door.

"Hi Ro…" Raven started.

"Ro who?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven immediately slammed the door.

_Oh shit, _Raven thought.

* * *

It was nearly 3 a.m. when Robin drove in the parking lot of where Raven lived. Just to confirm no (other) strange occurrences Robin phoned her apartment.

"Hey," Beast Boy said answering.

Robin immediately hung up.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You weren't suspicious?"

"A bit but…"

"Argh, Beast Boy she's having an affair."

"Hey, that's out of line Kitten."

"Don't believe me."

"I won't."

"Fine then."

"Hanging up, real mature."

* * *

An hour later at 4:30 pm Starfire sat with Beast Boy at a café.

"So Raven's still not ready for the baby naming?" Starfire asked.

"Every time I suggest it I get 'the glare'," Beast Boy told her.

Starfire giggled.

"But seriously…" Beast Boy said, "Starfire, would you think Raven would…dump me?" he chose to ask.

Starfire gasped.

_That's obviously a no, _Beast Boy thought.

"She had called Robin in the morning time of early," Starfire revealed, "he didn't want to tell me what it was about."

Beast Boy remembered Kitten's words. Then worse he remembered Raven's.

_Ro…she was expecting Robin! _Beast Boy realized, _oh if he's cheating on Starfire with Raven he's so DEAD!_

* * *

Meanwhile Robin stood behind his workplace laughing. Not because anything was funny but because it was either that or start tearing hair off his scalp.

"So…you're pregnant with se…sev…seven kids," Robin said still laughing.

"One's Beast Boy's," Raven revealed.

"One?" Robin asked, "then…then…then…"

"Robin!" Raven cried.

Robin had fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking News

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 5: Shocking News_

Jinx sat in front of Starfire grinning.

"But I couldn't…" Starfire started.

"Congratulations," Jinx declared, "you'll have a bouncing baby in eight and a quarter months," Jinx told her.

"Oh joy!" Starfire cried happily, "finally I've escaped the status of barren."

"Don't get too excited," Jinx continued, "this will be the only child that you're able to have."

"What?" Starfire asked.

"The stress on your body in trying to conceive with an earth male has affected your reproductive organs," Jinx revealed, "after the delivery, get your tubes stapled or you might have to have your uterus removed," she told Starfire, "another attempt with Robin in the baby making department will wear your uterus out."

Starfire looked at her feet. While she never expected to be impregnated, she didn't think it would put such severe stress on her uterus.

"So this will be my only baby?" Starfire asked.

"Unless you want to try for the next one with a Tameranian man," Jinx said, "and even then, I'd suggest two to three kids at most," she added.

"Then this will be my only child," Starfire declared.

"That probably…I'm very happy for you," Jinx decided to say instead.

Starfire grinned.

* * *

Hours later at night Raven opened the door to her apartment. Standing there was an angry Beast Boy.

"How long were you going to go without telling me?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven stood frozen.

_He knows, _Raven realized.

"I've been faithful," Beast Boy said, "for our entire relationship…"

"Beast Boy…" Raven started.

"Shut up," Beast Boy snapped, "it's my time to talk."

A shocked Raven stepped back.

Beast Boy walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked upset.

"We were drunk," Raven explained.

"That's your excuse?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I have no excuse," Raven responded, "I'm only stating facts."

"Are you pregnant with my baby?" Beast Boy asked his voice shaking.

"Yes," Raven told him, "and Robin's," she added.

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"One for you…more than one for him," Raven revealed.

"How many times did you two have sex?" Beast Boy shrieked.

"It only takes one time nimrod!" Raven exploded.

"Are you calling me names!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What did you just call me?" Raven countered calmly.

Beast Boy went quiet. Then his eyes fell on Raven's stomach.

Raven just looked at him and waited.

"Um, do you…do you think you and I can take care of a baby?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's eyes widened.

"Yes," Raven responded.

"And…Robin's too?" Beast Boy added.

Raven's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"I can't say I forgive you," Beast Boy admitted, "but I won't let my disappointment stretch to our babies."

Raven's eyes filled with tears.

"You called them…our babies," Raven said tearfully.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's just look at the baby book," Raven said wiping away tears.

"We can finally name the baby?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.

Raven nodded.

"I want to call him Racer," Beast Boy said immediately.

All positive expression on Raven's face disappeared.

"I'm not giving birth to a race car," Raven told him.

"But it's a cool name," Beast Boy whined.

"Let's…consult the baby book," Raven decided to say.

"I wanted to name him Racer," Beast Boy whined, "Candy if it's a girl," he added.

Raven gave him a deadly look.

"Or we can consult the baby book and come up with better ideas," Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven sighed and went for the baby-naming book.

_Whew, I thought I was dead, _Beast Boy thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Situations Made Worse

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

Oh and all chapters will be short and this story will be between 10-12 chapters long.

_Chapter 6: Bad Situations Made Worse_

Robin rubbed his temples. Starfire was now four moths pregnant and very grouchy.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shrieked.

"Yes Starfire," Robin said walking into their bedroom.

"Where's the Banana Nut Cherry Mustard Ice-cream I asked for!" Starfire demanded.

Robin sighed.

"Don't sigh, get it!" Starfire ordered.

"I told you that flavour doesn't exist," Robin said calmly.

"Why not?" Starfire snapped.

_Because no one would eat it? _Robin thought.

"Because none of the ice-cream makers on Earth are smart like you," Robin said kindly.

Starfire thought about Robin's comment.

"I guess so," Starfire said, "sorry for the act of loudness," she apologized.

"That's okay," Robin said kindly as he sat beside her, "is there anything else I can get you?"

"Mustard Asparagus Soup!" Starfire declared.

Robin groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile at 6 pm Beast Boy sat at a café with Kitten.

"So you're still going to stay with her?" Kitten asked.

"Yes," Beast Boy told Kitten.

"Your choice," Kitten said with a shrug.

Beast Boy chuckled. He knew Kitten didn't agree with his decision to stay with Raven.

"So when are you going to propose?" Kitten asked, "you have the ring."

Beast Boy froze.

"Ah ha," Kitten declared, "I knew you didn't trust her."

"It's not…it's just not the right time," Beast Boy decided to say.

"So when will be the right time?" Raven asked from behind.

Beast Boy jumped in the air while Kitten gave Raven a superior look.

Raven's face darkened.

"You told her?" Raven asked when Beast Boy landed.

"It's his right," Kitten said before Beast Boy spoke.

"To chat my business?" Raven demanded.

"It's my business too," Beast Boy protested.

"To pedal around," Raven snarled.

Beast Boy whimpered.

"If you didn't do it he'd have nothing to tell me," Kitten stated.

Raven raised a fist.

"Talk again and you'll be spitting those pearly whites instead of showing them," Raven threatened.

Kitten gulped.

"Would you like it if I started talking around about this?" Raven turned on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy shook his head.

"And why does she know about you purchasing a ring?" Raven tackled.

Beast Boy looked away.

Raven chuckled.

"I guess you really don't trust me," Raven said.

"Can you blame him?" Kitten demanded glaring at Raven's huge belly.

"Glare at my kids again and I'll rip your eyes out," Raven snarled her eyes now blood red.

Kitten dived under the table.

"Raven please…" Beast Boy started.

"Go talk to your 'trusted' friend," Raven snapped and stormed out.

Raven continued walking as she wiped away tears. Just then she bucked into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't…Raven?" Terra started.

Raven just stared at the former team mate turned traitor now a civilian.

"Um, I have to go," Raven said and quickly walked away.

Terra could only stare after her.

_Either she's pregnant or being half-demon commits murder on your physique, _Terra thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 7: Talk_

Raven sat on a cliff edge sobbing. She never expected Beast Boy to be that close to his ex-girlfriend after promising her he'd stay away. Worse, Kitty knew about his plan to propose before she did.

"And Beast Boy's too dumb to figure out why I'm upset," Raven wailed.

"You should give Beast Boy more credit."

Raven looked behind her to see Terra floating on a huge rock. Her eyes shrunk to slits.

"Hey I'll just go if you don't want me around," Terra said with a shrug, "the girl on the flying rock knows when to get gone."

"I'm pregnant," Raven said, "but…" she tried, "I just need some space, I… I just need time alone."

"Then I guess I should go," Terra said ready to leave.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Raven asked suddenly.

"What?" Terra sputtered.

"I just need to go somewhere for a while, be away from Beast Boy," Raven said.

"You two having some kind of quarrel?" Terra asked.

"He's hanging out with his old girlfriend and I…" Raven blurted.

"Hold up, while you're pregnant?" Terra asked in disbelief.

"So you think it's unreasonable too?" Raven asked desperately.

"There are thoughts you don't even want to know," Terra said frankly, "okay, you can stay with me for a while."

"Thank you," Raven said and floated unto the rock, "oh I need to leave a message for Beast Boy."

"Leave it on his answering machine," Terra said sharply, "let his old girlfriend help him hear it," she said, "I can't believe some guys!"

Raven lay quietly on the rock not caring she was going off with Jump City and Teen Titan's biggest traitor.

* * *

"Beast Boy calm down," Robin said firmly, "tell me what happened."

"That bitch went off with my children," Beast Boy said tearfully, "we had just agreed on the names Rachael, Garry, Trent, and Racer."

"Racer?" Robin asked.

"I'm not taking baby naming tips from you," Beast Boy snarled.

Robin almost hung up the phone.

"How long have you known?" Robin asked.

"Long enough," Beast Boy said.

"I'm sorry about it Beast Boy," Robin said, "neither of us intended for it to happen."

"Do you think that matters now?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Where did you last see her?" Robin asked instead of answering.

"I was at a café with Kitty when she walked in…" Beast Boy started.

"You were at a café with your ex-girlfriend while your current girlfriend is pregnant?" Robin demanded incredulously.

"You're one to talk!" Beast Boy exploded, "you two had an affair!"

"It was an accident!" Robin shouted back, "wait, you're not pressuring Raven while she's pregnant are you?"

"Our relationship is none of your business," Beast Boy said darkly.

"Hell it isn't!" Robin exploded, "she's carrying my children!"

"They're my kids, you're engaged," Beast Boy countered.

"Too bad the same can't be said for you," Robin said icily, "if she miscarries because of you, you're a dead man," he said and hung up.

Robin turned around to see a tearful Starfire.

"Star…" Robin started.

"Was it really the accident?" Starfire asked, "the work of mistake?"

"Yes it was Starfire and I…" Robin started.

"Then I give you forgiveness," Starfire said in a broken voice.

Robin walked up and hugged her.

"I truly am sorry Starfire," Robin said.

"Why didn't you commit the act of opening up?" Starfire asked.

"I was afraid you'd leave me," Robin admitted, "I love you Starfire."

Starfire choked back a sob.

"Me too Robin," Starfire responded, "I feel the emotion of love for you as well."


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt is on

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 8: The Hunt is on_

"You had an affair!"

Raven nodded. She had left with Terra five days ago and now they were at Victor's apartment. She was ashamed at having to confess to her former team-mate her transgression.

"She was drunk Victor," Terra said, "and Beast Boy was seeing Kitty behind her back before then."

"But cut him some slack," Victor protested.

"He also had her help out with my engagement," Raven added, "I found out about my chances by overhearing them."

"Okay I take it back," Victor said, "he is stupid."

"Told you," Terra said and Victor sighed, "so what do you plan to do?"

"I want to tell someone where I am," Raven said, "and I want Beast Boy to be there when the babies are born."

"Do you think he still wants to be in their lives Raven?" Victor asked.

"That's what he said," Raven said, "even though his word isn't worth as much as I thought; his as well as mine."

"Hey, no negative vibes around the baby," Terra admonished.

Raven smirked.

"Is that to mean something?" Terra asked all mirth gone.

"Raven," Victor warned.

"If someone told me I'd be turning to you Terra, I'd kick their ass," Raven said frankly, "thank you for being more open," she said suddenly.

A shocked Terra could only blink.

"Your welcome," Victor said for her.

* * *

Beast Boy sat in the rain sobbing. He had been running blind. He couldn't find one lead. The message Raven left was made on an old disposable cell phone. He guessed Raven put it back together with her demonic powers. The phone company could find no trace of it now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed into the night air.

"You planning on becoming a banshee?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy turned around ready to fight. But he froze upon seeing Kitty.

"Robin called me," Kitty said, "he told me someone saw Terra flying on a boulder with someone."

"Was it Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"How many people wear purple cloaks and fly off with traitors?" Kitty responded.

"Watch it," Robin snarled.

Kitty went silent.

"You're not coming," Beast Boy said, "they're my kids."

"They're mine too," Robin said, "and don't even start, Starfire knows."

"What?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

"She forgave him," Kitty added.

"What you plan to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Support Raven, sign the birth certificate of every baby that's not yours," Robin listed.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Does Starfire know about this?" Kitty asked.

"She's fine with it," Robin said, "she thinks I should take responsibility."

"They're my responsibility, not yours!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You act like a child, you will not be the fatherly influence for my children," Robin snarled, "you can turn your one child's brain to mush for all I care."

Beast Boy roared and attacked Robin.

A horrified Kitty could only watch. After running to a safe distance.

* * *

Starfire sat by the window waiting for Robin's return. The phone rang.

"Hello," Starfire greeted.

"Starfire," Raven said.

"Never do the calling here again!" Starfire shrieked and hung up.


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting Reality

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 9: Confronting Reality_

Robin panted.

_Beast Boy's better than I thought, _Robin thought.

Beast Boy lay unconscious. Robin stood over the changeling, both soaked by heavy rain.

"This is stupid," Robin realized, "we're beating each other instead of helping."

Robin winced as he took the changeling with him towards Kitty's car. She had been honking since the fight ended.

* * *

Starfire sat by the window watching for Robin's return. Rain was pouring and all she wanted was to have Robin hold her close and tell her everything was okay.

But it wasn't. Her fiancé had cheated on her, with Raven no less. She thought of Raven's pregnancy and seethed.

"I know the words I told Robin," Starfire said, "but I'll have none of the Raven spawn in our lives, none."

Suddenly there was a heavy rapping on the door.

Starfire quickly opened it to a soaked Robin, Beast Boy and Kitty.

"Robin, you're home," Starfire said happily.

"Yes I am," Robin said, "please give Kitty some dry clothes while I deal with Beast Boy."

Starfire finally noticed Beast Boy and gasped.

"It's okay Starfire," Robin told her, "just take care of Kitty," he said and went upstairs carrying his motionless burden.

Starfire just stared at Kitty.

Kitty looked away under scrutiny.

"Oh condolences I'm letting you become the freeze," Starfire realized, "here," she said handing Kitty a blanket, "I'll get you the clothing and direct you to the bathroom of the lower floor," she said and floated upstairs.

Kitty clutched unto the blanket tightly. Not even bothering to decipher what Starfire had said.

* * *

Raven sobbed. She had to create a magic circle to stop her powers from destroying everything around her. It was temporary, but that was all she needed.

_She hates me, _Raven thought, _Star…I'm so sorry._

Victor meanwhile decided to call and tell Starfire off.

"Hello," Robin said.

"I know your fiance's angry but has she forgotten that Raven's pregnant?" Victor demanded, "what if she loses the baby because of the freakout fest she's having?"

"Frea…oh no," Robin said, "you can't tell Starfire this happened Victor, she'll freak."

"Well I'm not sure who to side with right now," Victor said, "but I'm keeping Raven on lockdown," he declared, "I won't let her lose her babies just because of the circumstances."

"So you know," Robin said.

"Yes," Victor said, "and no, I'm not calling to spout criticism," he added, "I just want you all to know that she's in a delicate state, she doesn't need to feel even crappier."

"I agree," Robin said, "I won't tell anyone you called," he said.

"Thanks," Victor said, "and I hope to get an invite to the wedding if it's still on."

"Yeah Star forgave me," Robin revealed.

"She what?" Victor asked.

"Um, she forgave me," Robin said confused.

"And she dumps her rage on Raven?" Victor asked.

"Vic…" Robin started.

"No I get the score," Victor said angrily, "never mind about the invitation," he snapped, "I don't need to see that red-haired hypocrite," he said and hung up.

* * *

Kitty shook Beast Boy awake.

"Ow!" Beast Boy cried.

"I think I know where Raven is," Kitty revealed.

Beast Boy sat straight up despite his injuries.

"Where?" he snarled.


	10. Chapter 10: Life’s a Pain

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 10: Life's a Pain_

Apartment 2G was rudely kicked open.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy demanded storming in.

"Hey!" Victor shouted.

"Where is Raven?" Beast Boy demanded.

"I haven't seen Raven for a long time," Victor lied.

"Liar!" Beast Boy cried, "Kitty overheard the conversation you had with Robin," he revealed.

"Your ex-girlfriend!" Victor shouted, "she listens in on calls as well."

Beast Boy's face burned.

"That's none of your business," Beast Boy said softly.

"You kicked down my door so you bet it is my business!" Victor exploded, "if Raven was really here, why'd she want to see you?" he demanded, "you seem pretty cosy with your ex."

"I never cheated," Beast Boy countered.

"You lied," Victor said, "and you involved your ex-girlfriend in your engagement plans," he listed, "what did you think would happen?" he asked.

"I definitely didn't expect my girlfriend to cheat on me," Beast Boy threw back.

"She was drunk," Victor reminded him, "what were you, high?"

"You have no right to say that," Beast Boy said upset.

"I have every right," Victor snapped, "it's seems everyone's mad at Raven but Robin," he said.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Beast Boy raged, "he'll never get there those children!" he shouted.

Victor watched Beast Boy in disbelief. He never thought the changeling could scare him. Now he knew he was wrong.

"Beast Boy," Victor said, "you have to calm down."

"I can't," Beast Boy said, "I want to see Raven," he said bursting in tears, "I need to see her, I need to know the babies are alright, I need…"

Victor hugged Beast Boy.

"Shhh," Victor said, "she's just fine," he said, "you just need to calm down and give her some space."

"Space!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yes," Victor told him, "it's bad enough she's upset about Starfire not forgiving her," he said, "even though according to Robin, she's forgiven him," he added bitterly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, that hypocrite forgives her fiancé then drops her anger on Raven when she tries to call," Victor revealed.

"You mean Raven might've spoken to one of us and Starfire ruined it?" Beast Boy demanded.

"You better believe Raven's in no condition for drama now," Victor responded.

"But she seems completely fine with Robin," Beast Boy said, "I'm mad at both of them!"

"I can understand your anger BB," Victor said, "but Raven's having kids, you can't be upsetting her."

Beast Boy sighed.

"I know," Beast Boy said, "is she really upset?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Victor admitted, "but she and the babies are fine," he said, "it was more of a scare than anything else," he added.

"That Starfire," Beast Boy growled, "if she wasn't pregnant…"

"Wait, she's pregnant?" Victor asked, "when?"

"Two, maybe two and a half months after Raven," Beast Boy guessed.

"Great," Victor said, "I'm steamed at one pregnant woman and protecting another."

"Who's watching her then?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um, a good friend," Victor decided to say.

I_f he finds out she's with Terra, this will not go well, _Victor thought.

* * *

Raven sat on the sofa with her cup of tea. Her company was most unexpected.

"So…this is where Terra thought was safe," Raven said simply.

"I don't expect you to be happy about it," Terra said, "but since he agreed to give up his powers, he's been allowed to live on Earth."

"Yes Raven," Trigon spoke, "your father will keep you safe."


	11. Chapter 11: One step forwards, two steps

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 11: One step forwards, two steps back_

Robin paced the lobby of the hotel. He and Beast Boy had been told to meet Terra there and listen to further instructions. Worse they had to go incognito because media houses were reporting on their actions since Raven's public argument with Kitty and Beast Boy. Right now they were rumoured to have a love triangle with Beast Boy, Raven and Kitty. Robin was portrayed as the one trying to set 'two-timing' Beast Boy straight. Beast Boy didn't miss or enjoy the irony.

"That two timing Beast Boy deserves a kick between the legs," a female teen said heading to the exit.

"Totally," her friend agreed.

Beast Boy gnashed his teeth and kept quiet. His brown overcoat, hat, gloves and boots already made him stand out in the posh hotel. Nothing could hide him if anyone got to a peek of green skin.

Robin sat beside the changeling in a huff. He had dyed his hair blonde and wore sky blue eye contacts. His disguise was as a mute student visiting a relative. His blue business shirt, black pants and shoes completed his look. But always having to use sign language was getting on his nerves though.

"Excuse me," a female voice said kindly, "you must be Roger and Mr. Buttman?"

Robin could barely keep back a laugh. Beast Boy's cover name was supposed to be Mr. Button.

A highly embarrassed Beast Boy only nodded.

_I guess this is the start of my punishment, _Beast Boy decided.

"Follow me," the lady in uniform said, "your Aunt said you're quite a young man," she said, "that you almost make Mr. Buttman dead weight," she said as she lead them to an elevator, "seventh floor, fifth room from the river side painting."

"We'll take it from here then," Beast Boy said in his best interpretation of a deep voiced man.

"Did something happen to your throat?" the lady asked as the elevator door closed.

Robin let out a laugh when their elevator reached the fifth floor.

"Har, har," Beast Boy said in his normal.

Both regained their disguised personas the moment the elevator opened. They followed the lady's instructions and soon stood in front of a door with blank red card. Confused Beast Boy knocked.

"Coming," Terra said from inside.

When the door was opened standing there was Terra and an all grown up Billy Bob. Terra wore a white summer dress, sneakers and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Billy Bob's hair was dyed purple and spiky; he wore a black shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers with black laces. He smirked at the two and walked away only after giving Terra a kiss on the cheek.

"BB, Roger, come in," Terra told them.

"Who's that guy?" Beast Boy asked not bothering to hide his voice as soon as he was inside.

"Billy Bob, but he's Brad Crawford now," Terra responded.

"When can we Raven?" Robin asked immediately.

"Anxious aren't we?" Terra teased, "unlike others," she added.

"Hey, I want to see Raven too!" Beast Boy whined, "she's my girlfriend," he reminded Terra.

"Is that so?" Terra asked, "sure a blonde hasn't caught your eye instead?"

"Kitty is a friend," Beast Boy said angrily, "which is not the same thing I can say about you," he snapped, "don't think anyone's forgotten."

Terra's lips became a thin line.

"I mean no disrespect but we really want to see Raven face to face," Robin insisted, "and thank you for taking care of her," he added.

"At least one of you knows when to have manners," Trigon said as he stepped in, "hello Beast Boy, Robin," he said with a cold emphasis on the latter's name.

Both teen's mouths hit the floor.

"Trigon has agreed to behave and gave up most of his abilities to live on earth," Terra told them, "let's just say he's on lifetime probation," she explained.

"Probation, he tried to destroy our planet!" Beast Boy shouted, "how dare you let him in here!"

"It's my place," Trigon revealed, "one of many."

"I'm certain," Robin said coldly.

"Tsk, tsk Robin," Trigon said, "you are requesting to see my daughter," he reminded him.

"Raven doesn't want anything to do with you!" Beast Boy raged.

"On the contrary, boy," Trigon corrected, "she's staying in a private location only known by me and certain associates."

"Like her," Beast Boy spat.

"You're no innocent," Terra threw back.

"I want to see Raven now!" Beast Boy ordered.

"SILENCE!" Trigon roared, "you'll only see her when I SAY!"

Beast Boy whimpered as Robin and Terra clung to each other.

"Now," Trigon said calming down, "can I trust you two to behave yourselves?"

"Of course," Beast Boy squeaked while Robin just nodded.

"Ok," Trigon said, "Raven will be here shortly," he revealed.

"She's here!" Beast Boy cried.

"Yes," Raven said walking in.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried and hugged her.

But Raven didn't hug him back.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've just realized…it's not going to work," Raven responded.

Even Trigon was shocked.

"W…w…wh…what?" Beast Boy sputtered.

"We'll share custody of the baby," Raven told him, "I won't keep you away from our child."

"Raven, are you sure?" Robin asked as Beast Boy stood dumbfounded, "maybe this is just a rut," he suggested.

"It's not the first time," Raven said, "I've been unhappy for some time," she added.

"How dare you," Beast Boy snarled, "after everything…"

"You will not bring such behaviour to my daughter," Trigon said forebodingly.

"Father, I can take care of myself," Raven said formally.

"But…" Trigon started.

"Remember our talk," Raven said, "no over-parenting, I'm still getting used to all of this."

"Ok," Trigon agreed, "but I will hover over the grandchildren," he added.

"Not my child," Beast Boy put in.

"He will as long as I'm giving birth," Raven said, "if he keeps in check he can see my children when the three of us see fit if you're willing to be reasonable."

"Three?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone else groaned.

"Wait, you're still keeping Robin in this?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, "he's having a child with Starfire!"

"Who has allowed me to be in these kids lives as well," Robin ensured to add.

"Beast Boy, please," Raven said, "if not for me, the babies."

Beast Boy glared at Robin.

"I'm not going to mess with your kid's life, trust me," Robin responded to his glare, "Raven, may I…how often do they kick?" he asked.

"Every few hours now," Raven said, "they're kicking right now."

Robin quickly placed a hand against Raven's huge belly.

"They're going to be perfect babies," Robin said, "hah, I felt one."

"Um, may I try it too?" Beast Boy asked humbly.

"Oh, sure," Raven said and Robin shifted so Beast Boy could pass, "do you feel it?"

"Oh," Beast Boy said, "Raven don't leave me please!" he cried going on his knees.

Raven sighed.

"We're not compatible Beast Boy," Raven said, "Kitty can better take care of your needs," she said, "I know you care about her."

"Not like I care about you," Beast Boy insisted, "I'll even name our child Bob if you want," he added.

After a moment of shocked silence Raven spoke.

"I'd rather pick Racer," Raven said frankly, "nothing good comes from a name that makes me think of Billy Bob."

"Can I name our baby that if he's a boy?" Beast Boy pleaded, "I'll let you name the girl, promise", he said.

Raven's eye twitched. She hated the name so much.

"OK," Raven agreed and Beast Boy cheered, "but our daughter's name will be Helen or Tricia," she told him.

"Helen?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, "who wants a homely name like Helen."

"Starfire and I agreed on Nathan or Trixie for our baby," Robin spoke up, "are you waiting for the children to be born before you know the gender?"

"Yes," Raven said.

"Could I name a girl Victoria and a boy Robin jr.?" Robin asked.

Raven's eyes sunk in her head.

"Starfire said no," Robin revealed.

"Maybe she'll change her mind," Raven said trying to be nice, "Richard and Trent are good names," she said.

"I guess," Robin said sighing, "Raven, you should give Beast Boy a chance," he said, "maybe you're not completely compatible," he admitted, "but he's dedicated to the baby."

Beast Boy looked at Robin surprised.

"I don't want my child in a volatile home," Raven revealed, "Beast Boy, you have to promise me not to talk about the scenario between Robin and I ever again."

There was dead silence.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't want this to be known by our children," Raven said, "I don't want any of them to feel like mistakes," she added.

"What will you tell them?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy and I aren't married so I'll think of something," Raven responded.

"Maybe we should get married," Beast Boy mused.

"Maybe you should sort your lives out first," Terra suggested hesitantly.

"Hey, just because you take care of Raven doesn't mean you have a say in how she lives," Beast Boy snapped.

"Beast Boy please," Raven said, "we haven't even resolved our current predicament," she reminded him, "marriage is the last thing we need to think about right now," she said.

"Then when?" Beast Boy asked, "you're pregnant, Robin's obviously not going to marry you…" he listed.

"Don't drag me into this!" Robin shouted, "I didn't stop you from asking her all this time," he said, "nor did I suggest you hang around Kitty behind her back."

"You dare…!" Beast Boy raged.

"THAT'S IT!" Trigon roared, "you will not see my daughter again!" he raged at Beast Boy.

"Father," Raven started.

"No," Trigon snapped, "my grandkids will not be around all this nonsense and bickering," he told her, "when you sort yourselves out, go see Cyborg, he'll tell Terra," he said then suddenly disappeared with a protesting Raven.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy screamed.

"You idiot!" Robin shouted, "now none of us can see our kids!"

"Which you probably both deserve," Terra said darkly and walked out.

Just then Trigon reappeared.

But his face looked grim.

"Raven's in trouble."


	12. Chapter 12: An Uncertain Future

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 12: An Uncertain Future_

Robin and Beast Boy waited anxiously in the waiting room.

"This is all my fault," Beast Boy wailed, "what if something bad happens to my baby, your babies?" he questioned.

"Be quiet Beast Boy," Robin said through gritted teeth.

_I'm worried enough without him reminding me every millisecond! _Robin thought.

Just then Victor, Terra, and Starfire rushed in.

"Nurse I need to make an inquiry," Starfire said running to the nearest one.

"Starfire!" Robin cried and Starfire saw him for the first time, "she's in surgery and they're taking out the babies," he told her.

"Oh Robin," Starfire said and broke into tears, "I was so mean to her!" she wailed.

"It's okay Starfire, calm down," Robin told her and led his fiancée to a chair, "I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it."

"But bad has happened," Starfire insisted.

"It's an accident Star," Victor tried to comfort her due to her pregnancy, "don't over-exert yourself over it."

Terra meanwhile spoke to a nurse at the special hospital.

"All I can tell you miss is that Raven is doing drastic surgery," the nurse whispered, "and that is already too much," she said, "don't tell that pregnant one," she said motioning to Starfire, "we don't need another pregnancy woe."

"Agreed," Terra noted.

Five hours later three doctors walked out with a pale faced Trigon.

"I'll tell them," Trigon said, "thank you."

Three males hurried forward. Terra had gotten Starfire to rest in a ward with her company.

"What's the prognosis?" Victor asked seriously.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Are Raven and the babies okay?" Beast Boy asked fearfully.

Trigon sighed.

"Two died," Trigon revealed, "the rest vary from stable to critical."

There was a dead silence. The fact that babies had died was still running through their heads.

"Um," Beast Boy said.

"Your daughter's condition borders stable," Trigon said, "she has your skin and eyes," he explained.

"My child's alive?" Beast Boy asked in a grateful squeak.

Robin fell to his knees.

_Oh God, _Robin realized.

"Robin!" Victor cried.

"Ro…oh no," Beast Boy realized.

"What happened?" Robin asked his voice far away.

"Raven's powers got away from her," Trigon told him, "Raven's condition should be fully stable in a few hours."

"How are the others?" Robin asked him.

"Two are stable," Trigon summed up, "the others are being carefully monitored," he added.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Victor said, "come on man, get up," he begged.

Robin struggled not to cry. Two babies dead. He just couldn't get that out of his head. Two dead, two stable. What if the others died too?

"I want to see Raven," Robin said gasping.

"Not allowed," Trigon said, "not even me."

"But you snuck in right?" Robin pressed.

"She'll recover," Trigon responded, "the news of the babies may do more damage."

"Can I see my daughter?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice.

"Follow that corridor and ask the first nurse you see to lead you to the intensive care section for babies," Trigon instructed, "I'll deal with Robin," he added.

"Me too," Victor said just as Robin started to cry.

Beast Boy gulped and walked away. He did as instructed and was soon looking at his baby daughter. He had been told she was two pounds, 6 ounces.

The baby had tubes sticking out from several places and her breathing was very shallow. Her green skin was pale and her arms were bandaged. Her eyes were closed and Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at her green lashes. She looked so much like him and he'd love nothing more than to touch her smooth skin and count her ten fingers and nine toes.

_Nine toes? _Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy looked closely and realized her tenth toe was extra small.

"Whew," Beast Boy said.

"She's pretty," a voice said frightening him.

"Ah! Oh it's you Victor," Beast Boy said calming down.

"No shouting," a nearby nurse snapped.

"Sorry," both apologized.

"So, how's Robin's…how are those babies?" Beast Boy asked.

"The deceased were his only girls," Victor started, "one boy is completely wrapped, he might not make it either."

"But can't Trigon use his magic?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Too risky," Victor responded, "there's a forty-percent chance it won't work, ten percent chance it will and thirty percent chance for further injury, and twenty-percent chance of instant death," he explained.

Beast Boy's eyes sunk in his head.

"No magic, gotcha," Beast Boy agreed.

"This could kill Raven," Victor said sadly, "why this, why her?"

Beast Boy sighed. He blamed himself greatly.

"I know what you're thinking," Victor said disapprovingly, "get off it," he snapped.

"I know," Beast Boy said softly, "I should be grateful."

* * *

(Two days later at a Park)

Victor held Terra's hand as they sat across from a pond. Another child of Robin's had died. Beast Boy's daughter was deaf. The others had varying effects from Raven's outburst of power. None were spared.

"Victor…" Terra started.

"I've realized life's too short," Victor said, "you don't have to say yes, but I'd like us to move in together."

"No," Terra refused.

"But I'd take excellent care of you," Victor insisted, "and I'm not asking you just for se…!"

"We can go out," Terra interrupted.

Victor went silent.

"I'm not ready for us being in the same place yet," Terra said honestly, "but I'd like to know you better Victor," she said, "a lot better," she said squeezing his hand.

Victor smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Terra responded by kissing him lightly on the lips.

"How about we skip the live-in together and just get to the good part," Terra suggested, "hey, I've known you since I was a teenager," she added to a shocked Victor, "usually I'd wait up to six months."

"Then let's go," Victor said quickly.

_Six months! I can't last three! _Victor thought.

Terra giggled as he led her away.

* * *

**_One chapter left. Thank you for reviewing this story so far. Please R&R._**


	13. Chapter 13: And the winner is…

_**Forgive My Betrayal**_

_**By Madame Halie**_

Disclaimer: Teen Titans belongs to Sam Register, Glen Murakami, and Warner Brothers. I'm none of those persons nor do I have any ownership of the Teen Titans franchise otherwise. Thank you.

_Chapter 13: And the winner is…_

Raven folded baby clothes quietly. It was now six months since her horrendous birthing experience that resulted in two then later three babies dying. She and Robin chose the names Robyn and Ravess for the girls and Bobby for the deceased boy. They were buried side by side and shared one huge tombstone with their names and births on it.

"Hi Raven," Beast Boy said as he walked in and kissed her on the cheek, "Robin coming tomorrow?"

Raven nodded.

Beast Boy sighed. Raven was almost always like this now.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, "do you regret marrying me?" she asked suddenly.

_Oh no, _Beast Boy thought.

"Um, no, of course not," Beast Boy said, "I love you Raven, always."

"Of course," Raven said softly, "I think I hear the babies," she said and got up quickly.

Beast Boy's head fell in his hands. Raven had completely changed. The woman who was dark and sarcastic was now gray and fearful. After what happened when her powers and emotions got away from her that day. Beast Boy saw her fear all emotion. Getting happy or too happy. Becoming sad or too sad. Positive or negative, emotions now scared her. It was challenging for her to be intimate. And challenging for Beast Boy to remain faithful.

"I thought marriage would change you," Beast Boy said sadly, "even Trigon said it wouldn't work," he recalled, "I should've known," he said sadly.

"Is that so?" a voice asked and Beast Boy looked to see Kitty.

"Ki…what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked incredulously looking to see if Raven was nearby, "how did you get in?" he demanded in a sharp whisper.

"New parents should remember to close their doors," Kitty told him.

Beast Boy slapped his head at his stupidity.

"So how's the tremendous trio?" Kitty asked coldly, "and the little princess?" she added in reference to Beast Boy's daughter.

"Candy's fine," Beast Boy said, "Robin has the twins Samuel and Darrel," he said, "we keep Herman most of the time," he added.

"And Raven won't dump the kids on Robin," Kitty observed.

"They're hers too," Beast Boy pointed out, "joint custody is fair."

"Not to you," Kitty whispered, "you're obviously unhappy," she pointed out, "Beast Boy just get a div…"

"No," Beast Boy refused, "it would kill Raven," he said.

"Kill her or you?" Kitty asked shocking Beast Boy, "sometime I wonder if you enjoy this life," she said, "a devoted wife, special needs kids," she listed.

"I'm not leaving Raven, I love her," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy come here!" Raven cried suddenly.

"Oh my…" Kitty started.

"It's okay, I know what it is," Beast Boy said.

"What, the rapture?" Kitty demanded, "ok, I'll go," she said when Beast Boy glared, "but my offer's still on the table," she told him, "even if you stay married," she added then left.

Beast Boy was shocked. Kitty never offered to be a mistress before. It was always a relationship wanted outside marriage. The divorce from Raven.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried.

Beast Boy went to the nursery and took the puppy out the room.

"I told you that mutt doesn't come in here," Raven snapped, "what if he suddenly goes cray."

"Sorry Raven," Beast Boy apologized as he re-entered, "hey little man," he said as Herman gurgled, "pretty excited for a paralyzed kid," he added.

Herman had Raven's hair and Robin's eyes and skin. He was paralyzed from the neck down. But he was a very active baby in his gurgles and cries. Both parents knew he'd do something important in life. Raven fussed over the machine he was attached to.

"Don't call him that," Raven reprimanded.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said, "Raven I was thinking…" he started.

"I'm busy with our children," Raven interrupted, "we can eat in and watch a movie."

"Raven, we need to go out," Beast Boy said, "I need to go out," he added.

"Well I don't," Raven said, "hang out with some friends," she said, "I can handle it here," she said heading over to candy, "I can't help but dress you in purple huh?" she teased her deaf daughter.

Beast Boy's eyes darkened. Soon he was driving to a five star restaurant. Kitty sitting in the passenger seat.

"This is only a friendly dinner," Beast Boy said, "remember, you were waiting outside," he reminded her.

"Yes, yes, hands off the married man," Kitty conceded.

_For now, _Kitty thought.

* * *

Robin laughed as Starfire told him about her day at work. They had been married for six weeks now. Starfire gave birth two months after Raven. Twin girls. Now the family of four were having dinner with two visitors. Robin's twin sons with Raven.

"It's too bad we can't have Herman at our residence," Starfire said, "but his needs are too special for the house."

"Yeah," Robin said, "and the twin's blindness is already a challenge," he admitted, "the nannies are a great help though," he added.

"They're glorious!" Starfire declared.

"I'm just glad to be here with my family," Robin said, "and grateful for those present and those now passed."

Starfire paused. She knew he was talking about the dead babies.

"Oh um, Star and Ramona," Robin said turning to his daughters, "you want to help daddy?" he asked.

The red haired Ramona threw her spoon and the raven haired Star clapped.

"I guess not," Robin said as Starfire giggled, "Sam, Dar?" he asked.

The sightless twins had Robin's eyes and hair but Raven's light purple skin. They just 'looked' at the ceiling. Sam imitated Star's clapping.

"They're so cute," Starfire said, "aunty Starfire loves you," she said and tickled them gently.

Robin watched the scene and smiled. He was glad that Starfire accepted the children he had with Raven whole-heartedly. He always worried she wouldn't.

But his worries proved foolish. She even breast fed Sam once. Robin ensured she never told Raven. He didn't need Raven's cycle of depression to end with her exploding at his wife.

_Or blowing her up by accident, _Robin thought.

He pitied Beast Boy's situation. Marrying Raven before she got better was a mistake. Victor and Trigon were against the union. Trigon still gave the married couple a house with everything them and the babies would need. Robin could tell it was costly. All he knew was that everything was paid for and Trigon now travelled regularly and visited on some week-ends and holidays. He loved the babies and always smiled when he saw them.

"I love you," Robin said then took another bite of chicken.

Starfire placed down her fork.

"I am…" Starfire started, "I love you too."

_I wish he'd stop the worrying, it's exuding from him, _Starfire thought.

"How about we go out tomorrow?" Starfire suggested, "the nannies can do the baby watching."

"Ok," Robin agreed, "you name the place."

Starfire squealed in delight.

_She is so perfect. And to imagine I cheated on her. Drunk or not, I'm an idiot. _Robin thought.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and Terra and Victor were still clubbing. Both loved the freedom they gave each other. They now lived together but neither tried to overwhelm the other's space.

Terra didn't dance anymore. At least not as an exotic dancer. She now did choreography for cheerleaders and non-traditional dancers. Victor worked with technology as he did before. But now he owned a small store with three employees. He never knew how great work was until he was doing it for himself. He vowed to always stay self-employed.

"This club is pumping!" Terra shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, it's great!" Victor responded.

"Still celebrating the results of you know what?" Terra teased.

Victor blanched slightly. Terra had a scare a month ago. But it was confirmed at the doctor's earlier today. She wasn't pregnant. Neither wanted kids before they were thirty. And only one.

"Well kids need time," Victor excused.

Terra laughed and led Victor to a sound proof section.

"But seriously," Terra said, "what if I got pregnant?" she asked.

"Um, I guess we'll raise it," Victor said unsure of what else to say.

"I believe you," Terra said and kissed him, "I love you," she added.

"Me too," Victor said and led her back into the noise of the raving club.

* * *

_**And there it is readers. (Feb 12, for chapter 12) Today is February 28, 2009 at 12:52 a.m. I'm finished. Thank you for all the support. Glad this story made fans. Remember to R&R.**_


End file.
